Vacations
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Summer time finds Nao forced to go on vacation with the rest of the HiMEs.


**Vacations  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: If it were mine I wouldn't have had that much trouble getting a new computer.

Notes: So my computer died on my on Saturday morning (I'm just six minutes away from Saturday, bye Saturday!) and the fic that I promised to my heart is an ice box kinda went out with it, one of my brothers intended to play necromancy (with garlic, salt, chants and the like) and said that he can get most of my files, so don't be worried I didn't loose anything I just can't access it (if you want to know I bought a new computer but they will give it to me Monday). So anyway, this is kinda a consolation price to heart-san, I hope you like it. (Longest.Notes.Ever).

* * *

Summer vacation, that time of year when the sun rays are warmer, the clothes are shorter and the high-school's students can get out of their hard class schedule, leave the city and its problems, and hit the beaches. Problem was that two former delinquents, Kuga Natsuki and Yuuki Nao, found themselves on a van along with ten other HiMEs (how had anyone convinced Himeno Fumi to come?), a child prodigy, a battle android subservient to said child prodigy, the brother of one of the girls (and boyfriend of a kunoichi), the boyfriend of one of the girls, a reluctant oniichan, a terrible loud blond, and the husband and child of a (former) nun.

When knowing that one of the other persons of the big van (or small bus) was the girlfriend of Kuga Natsuki, one Fujino Shizuru, you could understand why the girl wasn't that put off at being asked (forced and kidnapped, actually) to form part of this HiME bonding trip (and didn't Mai and Midori had the bestest ideas sometimes?). Nao for her part wanted to ask the crows living on Munakata Shiho's temple to please gouge her eyes and throw her carcass someplace nice (hell was better than this)... The redhead hated bonding trips, and why should they be bonding? The carnival ended a year ago, and those bonding times had been _so_ good (if one were to ignore the fact that they ended up killing each other)...

"Oy! Nao could you really do me the favor to stop acting as if you are on the dentist, and try to have fun?" Who was Midori to tell her what to do? And she was going to hit the next person that made a complaint on her mood... she really wanted to be back home.

"Midori-san, please do keep your eyes on the road." The dulcet tones of a Kansai-ben resounded on the van, the girl had claimed the spot on her girlfriend's lap sometime after the trip had started (to the blushing happiness of Natsuki) and had been acting as navigator for the whole trip (at least she wasn't Suzushiro, who had made them lost before they left Fuuka... and she only had to guide them to the ferry!). "And if you could please stop at a bank? We are about to get to the Hotel and they only take cash payments."

--

It had been decided (mostly for those who had to stay on the bus) that it was better to have Fumi and Shizuru go to do the extraction and that they (please, please, please, please) take Natsuki and Nao with them. The bank was generic, not different to any other small bank in Japan; still it was in a tourist city and the season was just starting, so there was close to seven people before them. Neither Natsuki nor Nao liked to wait; least of all when things went from bad to worse.

"Everybody, down! This is a robbery!" Nao thought that the two thugs, who were sporting fire arms, had seen a lot of bank robbery movies (couldn't they choose anything more original to say?)

"Great, thank your girlfriend for getting us in this situation." Although Shizuru heard the comment she decided not to act, Natsuki and Nao got in fights at least once a day (twice a day on special occasions) and she realized early on that getting in the middle only spoilt their fun. "I mean, I wanted to spend my vacation lounging in front of the TV with the air conditioner at max... But, no! I find myself in a trip to hell with a bunch of crazies."

"You know you are acting like a spoiled baby, right?" Natsuki said barely containing her impulses of hitting the redhead (she didn't liked long trips in enclosed spaces and, even if her girlfriend's presence had been soothing, her nerves were still on edge). "You know people only wanted to share time with you, but you had to act like such a stupid spider."

"That does it!" Nao hated being called stupid. And before either Fumi or Shizuru reacted things went out of control.

The first punch from the redhead was strong and fast, if Natsuki was other person and not a former HiME, she would have being floored instantly; still Natsuki was a HiME (and might not be one of the strongest but she was one of the fastest) so thanks to her former abilities she stopped the punch and sent one of her own. The fist was caught by Nao's face, the redhead lip being busted and bloodied before she could take in, and sent her backwards where she crashed with one of the robbers.

Seeing Natsuki coming to her again (killing intentions clear on emerald green eyes) the forest green girl vaulted herself over the thief (she was after all one of the most acrobatic HiMEs) and had him being her shield; sadly the poor guy had not been a HiME in a previous life so, while Nao could withstand the punches from Natsuki, he was knocked out instantly.

Before the biker had grasped what just happened, the spider took advantage of the situation and threw a backhanded punch to Natsuki, which she couldn't avoid. The dark haired girl felt her eye quickly swelling and closing up, with blind rage she took Nao by her shirt and started to push her against a wall; the second thief tried to stop these two crazy girls, unfortunately he also wasn't match for HiME strength (lest of all when HiME strength was tainted by fury). When Nao impacted against him he was propelled against a wall where, after a hit on the back of his head, he also ended up unconscious. The fight went on for a few more seconds until Shizuru intervened.

--

The hotel was nice, with all the amenities that came from a five star establishment; after the manager of the bank was told that the girls were on vacation, he decided to reward them with getting them to one of the hotels owned by the bank, still it was the beach that the group loved. The private beach that mostly was witness to celebrities and the like, was at the moment alive with the presence of the band of misfits (they had made a pact to always take the two former delinquent on vacation with them if there was a chance of thing ending up like this again).

Shiho, Mikoto, Takumi and Akira were playing in the sea and splashing each other (no one will say that Akira was a deadly kunoichi if they saw her now); Mai contented herself with seeing her two more important people laugh (and was trying to convince herself that she wasn't hoping for night to come quickly so she could take that swimsuit off and had her way with the cat).

Alyssa and Miyu were showing to Yukariko's little one the joys of playing with small waves, under the watchful and happy eyes of the former nun and her husband. Tate, Yukino, Kazuya and Akane were playing a game of volleyball (if it weren't for boyfriend and girlfriend exchanging loving looks every two seconds, they might be winning... or at least score a point) with Midori as the judge and the rest of the group watching the game.

Natsuki and Nao's wounds were already healing thanks to their former abilities'; both girls were soaking up the rays of sun, the part of Natsuki's oversized towel that was shadowed by the umbrella held her girlfriend that, like Fumi next too her, seemed to be reading a book (and she never took her eyes of the book to think about tonight, when she will take that bikini off and have her way with the wolf).

_Really._ Nao thought while looking at the expanse of clear blue sky. _It isn't so bad to go on vacations with your friends._

It was, all in all, a very good summer day.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: Prompt was (or were?) a 'Natsuki-Nao fist fight, a vacation and a bank robbery'. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm in my girl's computer and it doesn't know as much English as my own (I had to teach it the names of the HiMEs and all that).


End file.
